Linear drives and rotary drives are used in automation engineering and differ from each other in the way the final control element is actuated. These different types of drive require different forms of control by the positioner. To achieve this, a parameter is entered manually during commissioning of the pneumatically operated actuator that specifies whether a linear drive or a rotary drive is connected to the positioner. This procedure is prone to errors, and if an incorrect entry is made can result in damage to the actuator and/or the final control element.